The invention is directed to improvements in an actuating device for a throttle valve. An actuating device is already known in which the damping of the adjustment motion of the throttle valve is performed continuously, so that an idling actuator that actuates the throttle valve for idling control must always work against the damping, action which not only requires more electric current but also causes increased wear.